


High From You

by ZeztyLemon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Be More Chill angst, Drugs, Jeremy is clueless, M/M, Michael is gay, Short Story, boyf riend, mention of self harm, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeztyLemon/pseuds/ZeztyLemon
Summary: Michael hasn't been in school for five days, not only that but he's been ignoring everyone as well, including Jeremy. So when Jeremy takes a surprise visit to Michaels, he can't help but see that he is the reason Michael has been acting strange.





	High From You

**Author's Note:**

> BAM ANOTHER STORY! Again I do not own Be More Chill, characters are not mine I only own the plot. Please leave some feedback on how I could make my writing better. Also I've written a RichJake, and now this one. Maybe Pinkberry next? Leave some suggest for a ship as well! I have one large story of Be More Chill I wanna write however I don't know if I'm up to it just yet. Anyways please enjoy and remember to leave any feedback! Thank you and hope you enjoy <3

Smoke filled the cold, dark and gloomy looking basement. Michael gazed up at the ceiling with his bloodshot eyes. The bud in his left hand still lit and almost gone, however that didn’t prevent the teenager from taking another inhale of it. He sighed softly and watched the smoke flow out of his mouth and dance into the air before joining with the rest of the smoke. He lazily turned his head to the right and looked at his phone, which sat on the charger, he grabbed his phone and turned it on to see no notification. He was currently missing school because of a test he was just not ready for. Or that’s at least what he told everyone, when really the true reason behind it was he just wasn’t feeling up to anything at the moment. 

Not school, not seeing friends, not even playing video games with Jeremy. Instead he just wanted to stay in his basement, which was also his room, and get stoned. His parents didn’t give a rats ass to what Michael was up to. They were well aware that he smoked and that he has been missing school for five days now, however they could care less. Work was more important than their own sons well being, that’s what they thought at least. Most of the time they weren’t even home. His mom was too busy going on trips for work and his dad was always stuck in the office or having a boys night out with his friends. He wasn’t expecting a phone call or a text from his parents, and he currently had all of his friends on mute, including Jeremy. The last thing he wanted was his phone to be blowing up because he wasn’t at school or them being concerned about him. Yet something he didn’t think would happen was Jeremy actually arriving to his house. The loud banging on the door made Michael nearly piss his pants, he quickly threw the bud to the ground and stomped on it, even if he was only wearing socks. He hissed slightly in pain but quickly got off his bean bag and made his way upstairs and over to the front door. He didn’t care about how his eyes would look or the fact he would reek of weed, he didn’t care about anything. 

He opened the door to feel himself be pulled into a tight hug by a worried tall boy, Jeremy. 

 

“Michael where have you been these past five days! I’ve been worried sick about you! I called your mom and all she said was you were sick but you’re never sick for this long!” Jeremy quickly said. Michael blinked a couple of times, trying to process what was happening before he gave a weak and pathetic hug back. 

 

“Huh, just been busy,” he said with not much emotion in his tone. Jeremy placed his hands on Michael’s shoulders and pushed back to look at his friend. His eyes widen at the sight of Michael and his bloodshot eyes and soon the stench of weed filled his nose. He quickly covered his mouth with one of hands and scrunched up his nose. 

 

“You’re high aren’t you,” Jeremy said with a sigh at the end. He didn’t care that Michael smoked, he knew it helped him with his anxiety and such, however he just hated the smell of it. 

“What’s the correct answer?” Michael asked, adding a fake chuckle to make it seem like he was okay. Jeremy frowned and removed his hand from his mouth. He grabbed Michael’s hand and guided him into the living room. He had Michael sit down first, then Jeremy sat down next to him.

 

“Is something going on? Are you okay? You can tell me you know, I’m always here for you,” Jeremy said as he gently rubbed Michael’s back to give him some kind of comfort. Michael looked at Jeremy with a blank expression. 

 

_ Always there for me my ass _

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just stressed out,” Michael lied. Jeremy believed it though. 

 

“About what?” his friend asked. 

 

_ Everything, I can’t get over the party. I can’t get over the fact everyone can bond so easily after the squip and I’m just there.  _

 

“School work,” he answered. “It’s too much, and home is not making it easier,” 

 

Jeremy frowned, “What’s going on at home?” 

 

_ You should know what’s going on, mom and dad are never home but that doesn’t affect me. You’re just dumb enough to actually believe all of this...no you’re not dumb...you’re clueless.  _

 

“With mom and dad not being home I guess it feels weird, I’m always having to take care of things that I feel like I’m not responsible for just yet,” the more he spoke, the more Jeremy saw his lie unfold. He didn’t want to think he was lying though. 

 

“If you need a place to stay at there is my place, my dad adores you and you know that. If you ever need a break from here, just come to my place,” Jeremy said. He truly wanted to believe that everything Michael was saying was actually hurting him and he wasn’t just covering up the truth with a thin blanket of lies. 

 

“I know,” Michael replied then looked away. 

 

_ You’re not dumb Jeremy...you’re clueless. How hard is it to see I’m avoiding you, avoiding everyone. I’m just there, we use to be so close, just you and me. Now it’s you, everyone else, and sometimes me. Dammit Jeremy I don’t wanna deal with this right now.  _

 

Michael stood up and avoided eye contact with Jeremy, “I think I’m gonna go rest...you should probably go,” he said as he made his way out of the living room. Jeremy quickly got up and grabbed Michael by the wrist. His friend tensed at the contact but did nothing to pull his hand back. He stood still and looked down at the ground with a blank glaze. 

 

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Jeremy asked again, however this time his voice sounded more serious and demanding. 

 

“I told you Jer, it’s just school and home-” 

 

“That’s not it!” Jeremy yelled. Michael’s eyes widen at the sudden change in tone, he slowly turned his head though and looked at Jeremy. His pale friend held a strange expression, it was a mix of sadness and anger. Was he angry at him? He didn’t wanna think that. 

 

“You’re lying right through your teeth. What’s wrong, and this time don’t lie to me,” he said sternly. Michael gently slipped his wrist out of Jeremy’s grasped and faced him completely. He looked down at the ground and played with the string of his hoodie. 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he said softly. The room was silent, Jeremy stood his ground and Michael uncomfortably played with the strings as he shifted a little. 

 

“Fine, I won’t force you into telling me. However I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here alone. Can I stay the night?” Jeremy asked. Michael bit his tongue, part of him wanted to say no but another half of him wanted Jeremy here. He wanted him, to hold him, to tell him everything will be okay and he’s not getting replaced. So instead, Michael nodded and made his way back down into his basement, with Jeremy following right behind him. 

 

 

 

“Jeez dude, it reaks down here,” Jeremy commented. Michael shrugged and walked over to his bean bag. He sat down and took his glasses off and set them down on the ground beside the bean bag he sat on. 

 

“Eh, it’s not that bad,” Michael answered. Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes but walked over to Michael and grabbed a different bean bag, he placed it beside his friend then sat down. 

The dark skinned man closed his eyes and pulled the red hood over his head, he groaned softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Headache?” Jeremy asked. Michael nodded and shifted more into the bean bag to get comfortable. Jeremy got up and quickly went upstairs into the kitchen to grab a nice cold glass of water and bringing it back to Michael. Michael took the cup and mumbled a thanks before drinking nearly half the glass in one go. He set the half empty cup next to his glasses and then closed his eyes again. Jeremy sat back down beside him, he shifted a little at how quiet it was in the room. Usually Michael was playing some kind of music or had the tv on, he was use to his room being so loud. However with it smelling of weed, being dark and quiet, it just made him feel strange. 

 

“Jer,” Michael spoke softly. He looked over to his friend, he still had his eyes closed and his red hood was kept over his head. He was curled up in the bean bag but he looked extremely uncomfortable. 

 

“Yeah bud?” Jeremy replied, he kept his voice at nearly a whisper. He didn’t wanna speak too loud and ending up making his best friend’s headache worse. 

 

“How did you know you had a crush on Christine?” 

 

Jeremy was took off guard by the question he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Uh, I guess when I started getting flustered when I was around her. Or when I started to thinking of kiss her, and well..other things,” Jeremy replied. He shifted a little in the bean bag, not completely sure if that was the answer Michael was looking for. 

 

“Can you like someone romantically, even if you don’t have sexual desires to them?” Michael asked. 

 

“Y-Yeah of course!” Jeremy quickly said but soon felt bad as he raised his voice a little. “I m-mean there are people out there who are more attracted by someone’s personality over looks, and some people just don’t get sexual desires to other people,” he finished. 

 

Michael was silent again, he sat up and opened his eyes. They were still red but not as bad, he rubbed his eyes before shifting his bean bag closer to Jeremy’s. The bean bags practically touched and Michael layed back down on his but rested his head on Jeremy’s lap. The pale boy’s eyes widen slightly but he did nothing to get Michael off. Instead he let him stay how he was and simply ran his fingers through Michael’s black and semi curly locks. 

The two didn’t say anything to one another, they remained quiet which resulted into Michael falling asleep. Once he did, Jeremy shifted a little and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and texted Christine. 

 

**Jeremy!Heere!:** I checked up on Michael

 

**Play4Life:** How is he?! 

 

**Jeremy!Heere!:** High, like really high. He’s currently passed out on my lap though. He won’t tell me what’s bothering him 

 

**Play4Life:** Oh wow. He didn’t like...harm himself...did he? 

 

 

Jeremy glanced at the text for a moment or two before looking at Michael, he didn’t wanna make assumptions. He wanted to be 100% sure that Michael did NOT hurt himself. So carefully, and very slowly, he lifted up Michael’s sleeve on his hood. When Michael did self harm, it was always on his arm, so he knew if he were to start up again it would most likely be in the same spot. He sighed in relief to see no wounds however frowned a little when he saw old scars. He gently rolled the sleeve back down and brought his attention back to his phone. 

 

 

**Jeremy!Heere!:** no scars, just checked….I really wish he’d tell me what’s wrong though. 

 

**Jeremy!Heere!:** It’s just not like him to be so secretive...ever since everyone became unsquipped he’s been acting strange….

 

**Jeremy!Heere!:** Oh god! What if he ended up liking me better with my squip?! WHAT IF HE GOT A SQUIP OF HIS OWN!!!!

 

**Play4Life:** Jeremy please calm down. Michael adored you before the squip and he still does. Plus he showed a lot of hate to the squip so I doubt he got one of his own, plus he’s always drinking mountain dew red. So it wouldn’t even work if he did have one? 

 

**Jeremy!Heere!:** True…..but...god Christine I don’t know what’s wrong! This is so just so unlike him. He avoided going to school for five days, he avoided  _ us _ for five days! 

 

**Play4Life:** Yes that is unlike him….look, you said he’s asleep on your lap correct? When he wakes up he might be more...aware of everything and maybe then you can talk to him about everything. 

 

**Jeremy!Heere!:** Okay...yeah..I’ll ask him when he wakes up. I’ll text you after all of it. Bye.

 

**Play4Life** : Bye bye! Good luck as well! 

 

 

Jeremy sighed softly and set his phone down. He looked back down at Michael and gently went back to running his hand through his thick hair. He frowned softly as thoughts began to fill his mind. What if Michael did get a squip and he hasn’t been drinking mountain dew red? What if he is self harming somewhere else? He shook his head and tried to think of something else, anything else, however it was nearly impossible. He couldn’t shake the fact off that Michael was hiding something from him. They’ve been friends for so long that Jeremy never felt the need to hide anything from Michael, maybe it was something he did that made Michael think otherwise. He began to concentrate, thinking of something that he could’ve done to make Michael change around him. It didn’t take too long for him to figure it out. He felt his heart sink and his stomach turn.

Jake’s halloween party came to his mind, he thought of when he called him a loser and when he pushed him to side. Not only that but how he just ignored him so easily! No wonder Michael was different! He felt tears begin to pool up in his eyes, how could he do such a thing to his best friend? His childhood friend! His main man to always be by his side and he was able to push him away so easily. It wasn’t even that though, Michael came back to him! He saved him, he saved  _ everyone  _ from the squip yet he was not giving the proper recognition. The tears began to trail down his pale cheeks and his breath hitched softly. His hands slowly ran through Michael’s hair still but now his tears made contact with his black locks. 

 

“Dammit Michael,” Jeremy said softly to himself. He wasn’t made at Michael, he was mad at himself. He wanted him to wake up soon, he wanted to show how much he meant to him, however he just didn’t know how. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry I-I did t-this to you,” the boy whimpered, more tears formed and more fell onto the sleeping man. It was no longer hitting his hair, but also landing on his cheeks. Jeremy was too wrapped up in his own mind to notice though. 

 

“I p-promise I wi-will be a better friend, I-I m-mean it,” he cried out softly. He closed his eyes tightly and he covered his mouth with his free hand to hush himself. Michael remained asleep, Jeremy slowly pulled his hand away from his hair. He gazed down at his sleeping friend. He looked so much at peace, he looked like he was actually better. He frowned behind his hand and blinked back the tears. He didn’t know what to do at this point, he didn’t know if he should just wake up Michael and apologize for him. Or let him sleep his high away, then tell him. Option two seemed a better way to go. So for the next three hours, Jeremy remained by his friend side until he woke up from his peaceful slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Michael woke up it was 7:35pm. He stretched his legs out and let out a tired yawn, his head hurt but not as bad as when he fell asleep. When he found his head on Jeremy’s lap though, he was completely thrown off guard. He quickly sat up and Jeremy jumped in surprise, he looked at Michael and Michael looked back. They both looked at one another before Jeremy tackled Michael into a death gripping hug. 

 

“Michael!” he shouted. The black haired boy’s eyes widen in surprise, a sharp pain hit his head though when he made rough contact with the ground and by Jeremy’s loud voice. However he gave a hug back and gripped him tightly. Everything before his semi-long nap hit him hard. The memories came rushing in and his grip got even tighter. 

 

“Jeremy,” he said softly. He didn’t know what else to say, he just didn’t wanna let go of Jeremy and he didn’t want his friend to let go of him either. 

 

“Dude, I-I’m so sorry!” Jeremy began. 

“W-what?” Michael questioned, he moved so he was able to see Jeremy. When he noticed how close their faces were he felt his cheeks up just a little. He tried to act like he wasn’t noticing it though. 

 

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked. Jeremy looked into his eyes and frowned, it was at that moment Michael noticed Jeremy’s puffy red eyes. He was...crying. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me why you’ve been the way you are lately. I understand. After the squip, and during the squip I barely gave you attention. I was so caught up with Christine to even notice you were slipping away and I just treated you like complete shit when I was on the damn squip as well. Michael I’m so so so so sorry!” Jeremy said all in one breath. Michael’s eyes widen, he looked at his friend. He noticed the tears building back up in Jeremy’s eyes. His mind went blank and he gently rested his hand on Jeremy’s cheek and gently stroked his thumb against his cheek. 

 

“Don’t..don’t cry dude,” he said softly. “It’s...it’s okay. I should be happy that you made other friends,” he added a painful smile at the end. He truly was happy that Jeremy made other friends, however it just resulted in him nearly being forgotten. 

 

“No!” Jeremy hollered, Michael flinched at it and Jeremy quickly apologized. He pressed his cheek more into Michael’s hand. 

“It’s not okay,” he said in a much softer tone. “I’m your friend, your playing two. I can’t believe I was able to not notice any of this. God I’m such an awful friend,” Jeremy whimpered out. Michael frowned and quickly pulled the paler boy down into a tight hug. Michael felt his heart beating like crazy and the blush on his face growing more, yet that wasn’t his main concern. He gently rubbed Jeremy’s back and closed his eyes and spoke in a soft, soothing tone. 

 

“Jeremy. You’re okay, I forgive you. I’m happy you were able to notice and apologize...I guess it just feels like I’m being replaced. Trust me, I’m so happy you’ve made new friends. I just wish..we could still be close and not distance ourselves. I know me ignoring you for five days wasn’t the best way to handle it but I just didn’t know what else to do. Jeremy, if you can please forgive me for my dumb behavior then I can forgive you. In fact, I already have,” he smiled softly and this time it was a real smile. 

Jeremy gripped Michael tightly and buried his face in the crook of Michael’s neck. Tears fell from his eyes and his breathing hitched, he whimpered softly and didn’t say much. Once Michael was able to calm him down, Jeremy pulled back from the hug. While it did hurt Michael a little he didn’t show it. Jeremy gazed down at him, he wiped his tears away before getting off the ground and helping Michael up as well. The two teenagers stood and Michael shifted a little in his place. 

 

“Michael?” Jeremy asked in a hushed voice. He looked up off the ground and at Jeremy. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Wanna go back to my place? Play video games? Just like we use to?” he said with a caring smile at the end of his sentence. Michael looked at Jeremy, he smiled softly and nodded. 

“Yes, I’d love to,” Michael replied. Jeremy nodded and picked up his phone. He then looked over at Michael. 

 

“Wanna walk?” Jeremy asked. 

 

“Yeah. As long as you don’t mind a 20 minute walk,” Jeremy shook his head. 

 

“I’m sure we both need one,” he replied. Michael chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yeah...hey can you go upstairs and just write a note to my parents in case they come back tonight. I just need to take care of the mess down here really quick and I will be right back up,” Jeremy nodded and patted Michael lightly on the back then made his way upstairs into the kitchen to leave a note. One the door was closed, Michael sighed softly and picked up his glasses. He placed them back on and looked around his room. He knew his parents wouldn’t be back tonight, he also knew that if they did come home, they wouldn’t check his room. 

He picked up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He bite his lip and looked at the bean bags. Maybe today wasn’t the day to confess his true feelings to Jeremy, but at least he was able to get one big thing off his chest. 

 

“Baby steps Michael...baby steps,” he said quietly. He let out a sigh and patted his cheeks then made his way upstairs to see his player 2. 

 


End file.
